Some Small Stories
by CcPanda
Summary: It will have Transformers Bayverse/Prime/Rid, Tmnt 2007,2012 and 2014/16, Mlp friendship is magic, Youtubers Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, Creepypasta. Enjoy. P.S. All pictures belong to there rightful owners.
1. why don't you do right (raph x mikey)

(Mikeys pov.)

I am playing my game when i hear music topside. So i get curious and i go topside. I hear it on a roof. I climb to the roof and i see raph but he is wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and jeans and he is leaning on a wall and the music is coming from the radio that is on the ground. Then raph says. I know you are here mikey. He said in an almost seductive way. I blush and i come out of the shadows and say. H-hey raph what are you doing. I said and am still blushing. This. He says and sings.

I got plenty money 1922,

You let other rich men make a fool of you

Why don't you do right, like some other gals do

Lets get out of here and i got some money for you

You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about

Then all of a sudden raph starts to walk to me in a sexual way and unbuttons his shirt and i blush a tomato red and he keeps singing.

You ain't got no money, they will put you out

Why don't you do right, like some other gals do?

Lets get out of here and i got some money for you

Then raph puts his hand on my cheek and then he slips his hand away from my cheek and he circles me. I gulp and keep blushing.

If you had prepared twenty years ago

You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door

Why don't you do right, like some other gals do?

Lets get out of here and i got some money for you

Then raph starts walking to me. I start backing up.

I fell for your jivin' and I took you in

Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin

Why don't you do right, like some other gals do

Lets get out of here and i got some money for you

He keeps walking to me and i keep backing up.

Why don't you do right, like some other gals do

Like some other gals do.

I back up agest a wall and my blush is very red. Then raph puts his hands on the wall and i am traped and i gulp again. Then he goes to my ear and says. I like you mikey i always have will you be mine. He said in a seductive tone. I-i like y-you to r-raph and y-yes i w-will be y-yours. I stuttered out and keep blushing. Then raph smiles. I smile back. Then he kisses me in a sexy way. I kiss back

The end.

(Mikeys pov.)

I am playing my game when i hear music topside. So i get curious and i go topside. I hear it on a roof. I climb to the roof and i see raph but he is wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and jeans and he is leaning on a wall and the music is coming from the radio that is on the ground. Then raph says. I know you are here mikey. He said in an almost seductive way. I blush and i come out of the shadows and say. H-hey raph what are you doing. I said and am still blushing. This. He says and sings.

I got plenty money 1922,

You let other rich men make a fool of you

Why don't you do right, like some other gals do

Lets get out of here and i got some money for you

You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about

Then all of a sudden raph starts to walk to me in a sexual way and unbuttons his shirt and i blush a tomato red and he keeps singing.

You ain't got no money, they will put you out

Why don't you do right, like some other gals do?

Lets get out of here and i got some money for you

Then raph puts his hand on my cheek and then he slips his hand away from my cheek and he circles me. I gulp and keep blushing.

If you had prepared twenty years ago

You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door

Why don't you do right, like some other gals do?

Lets get out of here and i got some money for you

Then raph starts walking to me. I start backing up.

I fell for your jivin' and I took you in

Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin

Why don't you do right, like some other gals do

Lets get out of here and i got some money for you

He keeps walking to me and i keep backing up.

Why don't you do right, like some other gals do

Like some other gals do.

I back up agest a wall and my blush is very red. Then raph puts his hands on the wall and i am traped and i gulp again. Then he goes to my ear and says. I like you mikey i always have will you be mine. He said in a seductive tone. I-i like y-you to r-raph and y-yes i w-will be y-yours. I stuttered out and keep blushing. Then raph smiles. I smile back. Then he kisses me in a sexy way. I kiss back

The end.


	2. Perfect two (raph x mikey)

(Raphs pov.)

I am in my room when someone nocks on my door. I get up and i open my door to see mikey there. What do you wont mikey. I said in an anoyed tone. Come on raph i wont to show you something. Said mikey. Whatever mikey. I said. Then i follow mikey. We go topside. We then go on a roof. Then mikey goes to a radio and turns it on. I wonted to sing something to you to lift up your spirits. He said. Then he sings.

Oh, oh.

Yeah, yeah

[Verse 1]

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

[Hook 1]

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

[Hook 2]

'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)

You're the straw to my berry (berry)

You're the smoke to my high (high)

And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

[Chorus]

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

[Verse 2]

You can be the prince and I can be your princess

You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces

You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather

But I don't care as long as we're together

[Hook 1]

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

[Hook 2]

'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)

You're the straw to my berry (berry)

You're the smoke to my high (high)

And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

[Chorus]

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two (yeah)

[Bridge]

You know that I'll never doubt ya

And you know that I think about ya

And you know I can't live without ya

No (oh, oh)

I love the way that you smile

And maybe in just a while

I can see me walk down the aisle

(whoa, yeah)

[Hook 2]

'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)

You're the straw to my berry (berry)

You're the smoke to my high (high)

And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

[Chorus]

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two (yeah)

We're the perfect two (oh)

We're the perfect two (oh)

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

Yeah, yeah

He stops singing and smiles. I smile and say. Thanks mikey that helped alot. I said. No problem since you and leo fought earlier you needed to be cheered up so i did this for you. Said mikey while he blushed. I smile and i hug him. He becomes shocked then he snaps out of it and hugs back. I pull away and say. Mikey i wont to tell you something. I said. Ok. He said. I like you mikey i really do will you be my boyfriend. I said. He smiles and says. I like you to and Yes i will be your boyfriend raph. He said. I smile and i kiss him on the lips. He smiles back and he kisses me back. I love you mikey. I said. I love you to. He said. We hug then we go back home.

The end.


	3. Shell shocked (raph x mikey)

(Mikeys pov.)

I am running on rooftop to rooftop. I had to get some fresh air since me and donnie got into an argument because i accidentally droped the retro mutagen. [Why can't donnie just say that in a nicer way then to scream and be mean about it i really didn't mean for the retro mutagen to fall i just accidentally hit it and it fell] i sigh and i keep running. I then stop on a roof and i sit down and look at the stars and the moon. I then hear someone say. You ok mikey. Said the person. I turn around to see raph. I blush and say. Ya i-i am fine know. I said. He walks to me and he holds out his hand. I grab it and he helps me up and he says. I have something that will cheer you up mikey. He said. Ok. I said. Then he starts singing.

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

That's my fam, I'll hold 'em down forever

Us against the world, we can battle whoever

Together ain't no way gonna fail

You know I got your back, just like a turtle shell

Nobody do it better

All my brothers tryna get some cheddar

We all want our cut like the shredder

Me and my bros come together for the dough

Bought the orange Lamborghini, call it Michelangelo

With the nun chucks doors and I'm pullin' up slow

When we fall up in the party, they know anything goes

Check my rolex they say I'm the man of the hour

All this green in my pockets, you can call it turtle power

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

(All for we ride together)

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

(All for one when we fight together)

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

(Together we can bare any weather)

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

Uh ain't nothing that could come in between me and my brothers

We all around if it's going down

It's just us, all for one, yeah you hear 'em right

Our business done, we disappear into the night

Came up together, so we all down for the fight

Ain't nothing wrong with that

Family, ain't nothing strong as that

And I'll be posted up where the strong is at

Brothers by my side, city on my back, real heroes

That's what the people want

They ain't born, gotta create 'em

Sayin' we gone as soon as we save 'em

That's part of the plan

By my side I'mma keep my brothers

Live or die man we need each other, uh

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

(All for we ride together)

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

(All for one when we fight together)

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

(Together we can bare any weather)

Knock knock you about to get

4 Hittas, 4winners

Tryna tell 'em you don't wanna go to war wid us

We be them, we be them (young riders)

Raised in the gutters, really started (from the bottom)

Hey, we all we ever had

We all we ever needed and we undefeated

We be goin' hard, and make it look easy

Gimme the whole pie, real cheesy

I told ya girl no! But you won't believe me

She takin' pics for me, told her smile fo' me

Pass her off, I'm a real team playa

Bandanna on my face like a gangsta

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

Then he stops singing. I smile. Thanks raph that made my day. I said. Thats good mikey i like to see you happy. He said. I smile. Then he says. Mikey i wont to tell you something. He said. I nodd telling him to go ahead. I like you mikey i really do more then a brother i love you will you be my boyfriend. He said. I blush and say. I like you more then a brother to raph i love you to and yes i will be your boyfriend. Then raph smiles and he kisses me on the lips. I freeze at first then i snap out of it and i kiss back. He then pulls away and says. I love you mikey with all my heart i know it sappy but i do. He said. I love you with all my heart to raph. I said. He smiles and i smile back. Lets get back to the lair donnie wonts to apologize to you. He said. Ok. I said. So we go back to the lair.

The end.


End file.
